La Añoranza
by rey kon
Summary: Los miembros de la RAD han caido en una añoranza muy grande al recordar a su lider quien ya no esta con ellos, obviamente el mas afectado es su hijo, mas nuevos peligros se ciernen sobre ellos, y sus enemigos solo desean una sola cosa: destruirlos, OPERETTA es quien inaugura narrando esta historia
1. Chapter 1

La Añoranza

Creanme cuando les digo que la mansión, no es la misma desde que el se fue, es mas grande,…mas fría..y no se escuchan las risas que inundaban el lugar dia y noche

Yo sigo trabajando para la RAD aunque honestamente, sin Poseidon aquí, nada es lo mismo

Mi madre dice que ya no debo ir con ellos, yo suelo sonreir y decirle que mi deuda aun no esta pagada y que di mi palabra de unirme al equipo, para resarcir el nombre de mi padre

Con esto, ya saben de sobra quien soy

Soy Operetta, abriendo este nuevo ciclo de Fanfics,que espero, nos sigan como hasta ahora

Y créanme que nada es lo mismo, ha pasado ya un mes desde que el se fue y aunque todo volvió a una relativa calma, nada es igual, sobre todo, estamos muy preocupados por Deuce

Su carácter ha cambiado en un 200%, se ha vuelto muy callado, retraido, y solo Cleo puede sacarle de vez en cuando una sonrisa o que sea el mismo de antes, pero no desea que nada ni nadie le recuerde a su padre, incluso, ha dejado de ir al departamento que era de Poseidon, solo Jarvis se encarga de mantenerlo en orden pero el griego ahora, pasa la mayor parte del dia, encerrado en su habitación, Maddie sobre todo esta bastante preocupada por el, ya que se ha metido demasiado en los estudios sin siquiera ocupar su mente en entrenar

Esta tarde, estaba trabajando en un proyecto de ciencias en su cuarto , cuando su madre llego hasta el

-pense que saldrías con Cleo-le pregunto ella en cuanto abrió la puerta

Deuce estaba soldando un artefacto

-le dije que estaría ocupado-

-aaah, en que?-cuestiono de nuevo la dama caminando despacio hacia el

-este robot, es un concurso de ciencias y decidi participar para poder obtener el primer lugar y asegurarlo en el cuadro de honor-

Maddie lo observo detenidamente

-es lindo-le elogio

-bueno, no se supone que tiene que ser lindo si no, funcional

-y que es lo que hace?

-ayudara en la clase de robotica, como un asistente , debe estar programado para que apoye a los ingenieros en todo momento

Su madre lo veia algo incrédula, su hijo era un geniecillo

-no sabia que te gustara la robotica-sonrio Mad

Deuce solo se encogio de hombros

-no esta mal, es bueno tener un hobbie aparte

-oh, y tu novia?

-Maddie, ella no es un hobbie-le reclamo molesto

-no, pero ,…crees que le guste que pases tiempo aquí y no con ella?-

-Cleo sabe que estoy trabajando

-eso lo se pero quizás ella prefiera tenerte a su lado o que la lleves a pasear, no se

-descuida, mi novia me entiende

-ok hijo! Solo recuerda que los chicos nerds están solos y las capitanas de porristas prefieren salir con hombres que les importen mas las mujeres que los robots

Deuce miro a su madre con incredulidad mientras ella salía sonriendo con malicia, sabia como picar la cresta de su niño!

Una hora despues, Cleo bajaba de su increíble mansión, y se dirigía a abrir la puerta ya que alguien estaba ahí

Era su novio

-Deucey?-dijo asombrada

-hola bebe

-nos íbamos a ver hoy?-pregunto extrañada

El griego no lo tomo nada bien

-tenemos que tener un dia para vernos?-dijo algo molesto

Ella sonrio

-Claro que no cielo, pero últimamente has estado con tu proyecto de ciencias que no pensé que saldríamos

El se rasco la cabeza apenado

-cuantas veces hemos salido estas semanas?-cuestiono dudoso

-aver…déjame pensar-dijo Cleo- la semana pasada no pudiste…nos vimos por Skype…y luego..la antepasada tampoco porque...

-no salimos?-pregunto algo asustado

-no bebe

-porque no?-

-bueno…tu no te sentias muy bien, por lo de…

-ah..ok-le interrumpio de inmediato

-y dijiste que tenias ganas de estar en casa y yo te dije que si , asi que no salimos a ningún lado, a excepción de el viernes que sali con los primos de Abbey

-como?-pregunto el chico celoso

-si…te lo dije bebe

-No! Si me hubieras dicho te habría dicho que no! Con quien saliste?

Cleo alzo una ceja molesta, saco su iphone y le mostro una foto de unos adorables gemelitos de un año

-Abbey nos pidió que fueramos con ella al cine! Te acuerdas? Para que le ayudaramos con sus primitos

Deuce claro que estaba asi :s por el mega oso que se acababa de echar

-ah..si…ya me acorde-

-asi que señor Gorgon, no me venga a hacer una escena de celos-pidio Cleo- ya que a los bebes, les importa mas su biberón que yo

Deuce sonrio acercándose a ella

-pues entonces son muy bobos, porque tu, eres increíble

Y le regalo un intenso beso a su esposa

-te amo bebe-le confeso ella abrazandolo sin dejar de besarle

-y yo a ti…lo lamento-pidio el

-por?

-te he tenido algo olvidada…y eso no debería pasar

Ella acaricio su carita

-te entiendo amor

-es que…

-shhh. Lo se…pero el volverá

-por favor amor…ya no lo menciones-pidio Deuce con cierta tristeza

-pero Deucey

-no quiero recordarlo mas…prefiero pensar que nunca estuvo aquí…me duele menos

-no puedes borrar asi su recuerdo

-ya se que no pero…por el momento…me ayuda…ya ire procesándolo poco a poco , solo dame tiempo

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza

-todo el que necesites-dijo con ternura-yo estare aquí para esperarte, los dos estamos aquí para ti

Deuce acaricio el estomaguito de su novia, sabia que su hijo estaba dentro de su chica y que también necesitaba de su padre

La bella lo volvió a besar despacio, atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo, el la abrazo posesivamente despertando su instinto de hombre, realmente necesitaba estar a solas con su esposa

-podriamos…ir algun sitio-dijo el besándola mas apasionadamente

-vamos arriba-sonrio su novia-estoy sola, mis padres se fueron a Egipto y solo estoy con la servidumbre

-no habrá problema?-dijo el

-descuida, todo esta bien, a menos que desees ir a casa-

-no…prefiero quedarme aquí, además, no creo llegar –le confeso besándola ávidamente y alzándola con el

-entonces vamos a mi habitación-sonrio la bellísima esposa de mi amigo, quien se dejo conducir por su chico hasta su cuarto

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Al, la decorador de interiores les entregaba ya el cuartito del pequeño Vlad totalmente terminado

Lala lucia feliz, y conducia a la chica hacia la salida mientras su padre miraba como había quedado el lugar

Las paredes habían sido embellecidas con paisajes del mar

Hermosas olas surcaban los muros y mientras que el océano yacia tranquilo decorando con un azul profundo el resto de la habitación, el conde pasaba su mano sobre ella

Casi podía sentir la frescura del agua

Era un exquisito trabajo

-fue un acierto haberla contratado verdad?-pregunto alguien detrás de el

El vampiro volteo

Era Ine, quien lucia su embarazo casi a termino, su bebe se había vuelto extremadamente inquieto esos últimos días

-no esta mal-dijo el hombre mirando en derredor con una mueca de bleeee!-_-

Su esposa camino hacia el

-acepta que te encanto la decoración, es exactamente lo que yo soñé

-si a ti te gusta-dijo el indiferente

-y también a ti-sonrio ella-vamos, dilo-

Al miro las paredes nuevamente

-si…están monas

-monas?-alzo una ceja la dama

-bueno,…están lindas, todo lo que tu escoges esta perfecto nena, lo sabes

Ine miro en derredor

-a tu hijo le encanta estar aquí-dijo sentándose en un precioso sillón

-va a ser marino-sonrio Al sentándose en el resquicio de la ventana

-o quizás termine enamorado del mar como su padre-le regreso con malicia la dama

-su padre no ama el mar-dijo muy serio el vampiro

-ok…no, ama a quien lo rige-sonrio ella

-eso no es cierto!-se enojo Al

-amor

-no me gusta que me lo estes recordando cada 5 minutos Ine, me molesta

-esta bien

Volteo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos realmente furioso

-amor, solo ha sido un mes el que no ha estado con nosotros., no vas a soportarlo si no lo hablamos-dijo ella

El vampiro simplemente dijo un pffffffffffff

Y salio bastante enojado del lugar

La bella dama solo pasaba su mano por su bebe diciendo

-a tu padre si que le afecto la partida de tu padrino, cariño

El bebe le dio una patadita

Ella sonrio

El pequeño Vlad siempre hacia lo mismo, cada que la condesa mencionaba a Poseidon, el bebe respondia de inmediato

-tendre al padre y al hijo enamorados de el mismo hombre, es un sueño yaoi!-decia sonriendo la bellísima rubia

De vuelta con mis amigos, estos habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde, haciendo cosas que son solo propiedad de gente casada, asi que ustedes imagínenselo y asi me evito describirla, aunque el chico se veia mil veces mas relajado que antes

Abrazaba a su novia de lo mas tranquilo

-cielos.-sonreia el-si que me hacias falta

Ella le beso abrazandolo

-y yo te extrañe mucho

Deucey acariciaba el bellísimo rostro de su chica

-lo lamento nena…es solo que no me sentía bien, pero eso no volverá a pasar

-lo prometes?-pregunto ella en un puchero infantil

-te lo juro-prometio el

Promesa que fue sellada con un beso, la chica se recostó sobre el

-y tus papas?-pregunto el griego

-en Egipto, ahora se les metio la idea de renovar sus votos matrimoniales

-no suena mal

-no pero yo quisiera que tu papá estuviera aquí para festejarlos todos

-bebe, quizás Poseidon no vuelva-

-tu no sabes eso-le reclamo Cleo

-me refiero a que pueden pasar años sin que lo veamos, y no seria justo para tu mama que esperara a que el volviera para invitarlo

La chica lo miro algo desilusionada

-esperemos que eso no ocurra-dijo la egipcia

-no lo se amor. No puedo asegurarte nada

La beso nuevamente y la atrajo hacia si abrazándola con ternura, en verdad le había hecho mucha falta ese tiempo perdido con su esposa

**HOLA A TODOS**

**AQUÍ YO DE NUEVO**

**DYLAN QUIEN VIENE A SUBIR LA NUEVA TEMPORADA NUMERO 8**

**DE LOS FICS DE REY KON**

**LA VEZ PASADA YO ME EQUIVOQUE Y PUSE 6 TEMPORADA PUES NO, ES LA 8 YA Y ESPERO QUE NOS ACOMPAÑEN EN ESTE NUEVO RECORRIDO QUE PROMETE SER, BASTANTE EMOCIONANTE**

**UNA CHICA POR AHÍ DEJO UN COMENTARIO PREGUNTANDO DE QUE COLOR SON LOS OJOS DE AL**

**REY TE LO CONTESTO EN SU PAGINA PERO TE LO REPITO CON MUCHO GUSTO**

**SON AZUL PROFUNDO CUANDO ESTA NORMAL Y CAMBIAN A ROJO OSCURO CUANDO ENTRA EN MODO BATALLA**

**ASI QUE , DEMUESTRENME COMO DESEAN LEER MAS Y ESPERO LOS PRIMEROS 20 COMENTARIOS**

**UN SALUDO A TODOS**

**Y BIENVENIDOS NUEVAMENTE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto Al llegaba a la Rad, yo estaba pasando algunos informes a la computadora principal cuando lo escuche llegar

-hola-le sonreí

-aun estas aquí?-me pregunto caminando de esa forma tan sexy que solo el sabe

-si…no tenia mucha tarea y decidi avanzarle a mi trabajo

-que bien

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio y sin palabras

Era difícil estar ahí sin la voz de el llenando cada espacio

Al suspiro con fuerza tratando de mirar hacia otro lado

-novedades?-me pregunto

-ninguna. Todo esta normal, nada fuera de lo común, parece que asustaron a la Talamasca los nuevos poderes de Deucey

El vampiro sonrio

-quizas…y el perro de la Rad?

-Gore?

Al asintió

-esta abajo con Viktor, revisando el laboratorio, esta trabajando en algo

-espero que en hacerlo menos feo-dijo el con desde

yo sonreí,Alucard era extremadamente vanidoso

-voy a…revisar algo-dijo señalando las habitaciones

-claro, adelante, yo estare aquí-dije regresando a lo mio

El camino hacia la habitación de Poseidon, lo vi entrar y sonreí

Era un vampiro demasiado predecible

Lo estaba extrañando demasiado

Al llegar a ella,el conde miro todo alrededor, estaba exactamente como el la había dejado, sus cosas, su perfume, todo estaba ahí, Al se sento en la cama recordando que había estado con el en la ducha hablando como en los viejos tiempos, volteo hacia un costado y la chamarra de piel de Poseidon estaba ahí, colgada de un perchero, el la tomo, y la aspiro profundamente

Tenia su aroma

Al suspiro

-no soporto estar sin ti-dijo bastante dolido-vuelve pronto por favor…yo también te amo-confeso en voz baja al recordar las palabras que el le había mencionado antes de irse

El vampiro secaba sus lagrimas , últimamente nada le parecía lo mismo, ni la llegada de su nuevo hijo le importaba y en cierta forma se sentía culpable, pero. No podía evitarlo…su compañero se había ido, y eso era algo que el no podía procesar, lo extrañaba en todo momento

Mas despues llegaba a su mente, el diamante de Maddie, el tridente de Deuce, los consejos que le habia dejado a Cleo y para el? Ni siquiera se había dignado a decirle "hey! Ya me voy te cuidas"!

Y eso también lo llenaba de coraje, que volvió a depositar la chamarra en su sitio no con nada de delicadeza, el no era tan importante para el seguramente.

Poseidon de seguro recordaba a su familia pero a el no, le había importado una soberana mierda que lo iba a extrañar de esa manera y en cierta forma eso le daba fuerzas, tenia que dejar de pensar en el, ya! Se levanto furioso y justo antes de salir

Gore se aparecia en la puerta

-lo que faltaba!-decia Al furioso

-que haces aqui?-pregunto el rubio

-no tengo que contestar eso-le regreso groseramente

-estas robando algo?-

-si seras idiota!-le regaño Al-no estoy robando nada!

-a que entraste entonces-quiso saber Gore cruzandose de brazos en la entrada sin dejar pasar al vampiro-

-por tres razones: la primera: POR QUE SE ME DA LA MALDITA GANA! Y esta de mas que te diga las otras dos!-le regreso Al

Viktor llego en ese momento

-hey chicos, tranquilicense, debemos permanecer unidos por El-

-por Poseidon, lo que sea-dijo el rubio-pero esta persona esta en una habitacion que no es suya!

-yo puedo entrar a donde desee y no creo que una criatura tan desagradable como tu me detenga!-

Gore estuvo a punto de irse a los golpes cuando Stein se interpuso

-porque no mejor, volvemos al laboratorio, Mientras dejamos que Al este en donde desee

-pero el

-somos un equipo, y hasta que Poseidon vuelva, debemos estar unidos

-eso si vuelve-reclamo El conde amargamente-

-lo hara Al-sonrio Viktor-yo creo en el

-pues yo no! Y es mejor que busquemos un nuevo lider porque no vamos a estar esperanzados a que un idiota como el vuelva algun maldito dia!

Y salio echo una furia de la mansion, nos quedamos mirando uno al otro

-pobre-dijo Stein- creo que extraña demasiado a Poseidon

Yo asenti, realmente todos añorabamos a nuestro lider, su risa y sus bromas nos hacian muchisima falta

La directora Buena Sangre mientras tanto, estaba en la oficina de Maddie, se habia reunido con ella y esperaba que Ine tambien llegara para hablar con ambas sobre el destino del equipo, la asistente de la madre de Deuce le ofrecia un cafe a la profesora mientras Su jefa le agradecia sus atenciones

-como esta Deuce?-pregunto la maestra bebiendo

-no muy bien-respondio Maddie-aunque eso deberia preguntartelo yo a ti, como lo ves en la escuela?

-muy serio, callado y distante, en el ultimo juego le paso la capitania a Clawd alegando un dolor en el tobillo y perdimos terriblemente-

-esta lastimado?-pregunto la dama extrañada

-eso fue lo que el dijo

-que yo sepa esta perfecto!

-su espiritu esta totalmente apagado, extraña a su padre

-no es el unico-suspiro Maddie

-solo porque ustedes le han dado mas importancia de lo que realmente la tiene,Poseidon es material reemplazable

-ay por favor!-replico Maddie

-tu criaste sola a tu hijo, no es justo que ahora el este en esa etapa de depresion por su padre-

-a ti no te arrullaron en tu cuna verdad?-pregunto una voz

Ambas voltearon

Integra estaba parada en la puerta de la oficina escuchando el coloquio de las otras dos

-Ine, bienvenida-sonrio Maddie con alivio

La directora se levanto

-tu bebe esta enorme

-eres muy obvia querida-le beso la condesa-

-cuando nace?

-en un mes mas-

-sera un hermoso vampirito-dijo la profesora tocando el abdomen de la rubia

-porque piensan las personas que nosotras las embarazadas amamos que nos toquen?-dijo con ironia la bella inglesa

-es la costumbre-sonrio Maddie

-pues que no lo haga porque no dejo ni a mi marido hacerlo!-dijo sentandose molesta

-tus hormonas estan al cien-sonrio la profesora

-trata de cargar un bebe de mas de 4 kilos dentro de ti por 8 meses y despues hablamos! Que algo les quede claro señoras, nada bueno sale de acostarse con Alucard-

Maddie rio al oir a su amiga, recordaba su embarazo y sabia lo incomodo que eran los ultimos dos meses

-te ofrezco algo de beber querida?

-quisiera un whisky en las rocas pero no puedo! Me conformo con una soda helada,rayos! No me vuelvo a embarazar de nuevo-decia quejumbrosa-tarde dos años en recuperar mi figura despues de tener a mi Lala, espero poder hacerlo en menos tiempo con Vlad! Pero no me vuelve a pasar!-

-como esta tu esposo?-pregunto Buena Sangre

-como novia de pueblo dejada, deprimido al mil por ciento!-

-hablo acerca del bebe-rectifico la profesora

-ah..de eso, Al no es muy expresivo,es un gran padre pero siempre dice que los prefiere cuando estan afuera, con Lala fue asi, ademas, le afecto mucho lo de Poseidon

-aun no lo supera?-pregunto Maddie

Ine suspiro

-no, creo que le dolio que no le dijera sus planes, eso lo tiene muy decepcionado, lo extraña en verdad, realmente lo ama

-y eso no te molesta?-dijo Buena Sangre extrañada

-que?

-que ame a Poseidon?

-no

-porque no?

-porque es un vampiro-dijo en un tono como si le explicara que dos mas dos son cuatro-es su naturaleza, el debe tener su complemento

-igual Poseidon-dijo Maddie-y siempre a sido asi desde la antiguedad

-ustedes si que son extrañas-dijo Buena Sangre

-no estamos unidas con hombres comunes,estamos con guerreros y debemos entenderlo

-el caso es que por ese mismo motivo, Al no es por ahora alguien de confianza, extraña muchisimo a Poseidon

-y debemos buscar otro guerrero-completo Maddie

-y..a quien sugieren?-pregunto Buena Sangre

Ambas mujeres se miraron

-bueno, pensabamos que tu podrias ayudarnos

-de que manera?-pregunto la directora

-sugierenos nombres-

-hay incontables monsters pero no te aseguro que deseen ser parte de un equipo sin lider

-Al es el lider

-eso no se a decidido-respondio Buena Sangre

-bueno, yo tome el bando por mientras-interrumpio Maddie-asi que, te pido que nos sugieras nombres

La mujer cerro los ojos de su cabeza

-necesito pensar, y elegir a varios

-algo asi como un casting?-sonrio Ine-

-aunque lo tomes a broma, Condesa, creo que seria lo mejor, dile a tu esposo que este ahi y tu Maddie, llama a los restantes guerreros, los citare en la mansion

La madre de Deuce asintio

-ahi tambien nombrare a un nuevo lider sustituto-

-pero

-esa es mi ultima paabra-aseguro la profesora-las vere ahi, señoras, hasta entonces

Las damas solo asintieron, cuando salio se miraron una a la otra

**VAYA! CREO QUE SI NOS HABIAN EXTRAÑADO**

**XD**

**ASI ME GUSTA!**

**RECUERDEN QUE AL ESTA INSPIRADO EN EL VAMPIRO DAMON SALVATORE DE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Y ESE TIPO TIENE LOS OJOS DE LO MAS INCREIBLES, COMO CREEN QUE POSEIDON NO SE IBA A ENAMORAR DE EL**

**XD**

**AVER**

**CUANTAS DE POR AQUÍ EXTRAÑAN AL LOCO DE MI PADRE?**

**DEJENME 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL OTRO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

-que caracter!-dijo Ine-ahora se el porque Poseidon la alucina

-nunca han sido los mejores amigos

-a quien crees que nombre el nuevo lider?

-lo mas seguro es que lo consulte primero con el consejo principal, pero dudo que elijan a Al

Integra se sento pensativa

-yo tampoco lo elegiria-dijo ella

Maddie la miro extrañada

-el se siente perdido sin su otra mitad,y no creo que pueda liderear por si tenemos alguna contingencia, necesitamos un jefe con verdadera sangre fria

-en ocasiones eres demasiado directa, querida mia-sonrio Maddie

-soy practica, ademas, se de liderar organizaciones y Alucard lo sabe, mientras el se lamenta, yo actuo, por su bien y el nuestro-

-y estoy contigo

-lo se-sonrio la bellisima rubia- siempre sucede, cuando los hombres caen, las mujeres resurgen

-girl power-respondio Maddie alzando su puño derecho-

Esa noche, Deuce estaba en la terraza de su enorme edificio, habia terminado de hablar por skype con su novia y habia subido un rato a contemplar las estrellas, se sentia bastante solo sin poder hablar con nadie, Maddie habia tenido una cena de negocios y no habia podido acompañarle, aunado a que ultimamente ella se encargaba de todo lo relacionado a la RAD, asi que pasaba tiempo relativamente en solitario

Se recargo en el barandal del lugar, saco una cajetilla de cigarros que solia fumar cuando sabia que no veria a su chica ya que le tenia prohibido tocar uno solo, pero realmente lo necesitaba en esos momentos

Lo encendio y saco el humo de sus pulmones. Miraba el infinito, recordando el rostro de su padre, su forma de ser, la manera tan cariñosa en como lo trataba y todas las aventuras que habian pasado juntos, preguntandose el porque no le habia dicho una sola palabra de su problema, habia perdido sus poderes y por ende su inmortalidad, se recargaba colocando su atractivo rostro entre sus brazos, dejando de lado el enojo, entendia que era porque no queria preocuparlo pero era muy dificil no tenerlo a su lado, se habia acostumbrado de sobremanera a su compañia, a su cariño y a su presencia

Habia sido su mejor amigo, uno con el cual se habia identificado demasiado, Poseidon siempre lo escuchaba, apoyaba e incluso regañaba cuando era necesario pero era precisamente su sinceridad lo que mas echaba de menos

No podia dejar que su madre y su esposa lo vieran de esa manera, asi que, cuando estaba a solas, daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, que solia llorar cual niño pequeño que extrañaba la presencia de su progenitor

-vuelve pronto, por favor-decia despacio para si

Y la naturaleza respondia a sus sentimientos, dejando caer una llovizna que cubria toda la ciudad

A Deuce poco le importaba estar ahi bajo la lluvia

Era el elemento de su padre

Y era como si lo rodeara con sus brazos cuidándolo

Un papá cariñoso

Dulce

Y el cual no sabia si algun dia regresaria

El Tartaro era un sitio del cual pocos regresaban con vida, aun, con poderes,asi que le parecia una broma cruel del destino que su papá se hubiese ganado su cariño y de pronto, por culpa de la Talamasca, se hubiese ido de su lado

Odiaba llorar, antes era casi imposible sacarle una sola lagrima, mas ahora, con las personas que mas amaba en el mundo a su lado, era mucho mas facil expresar lo que sentia, Cleo y Poseidon eran sus grandes debilidades, Maddie tambien lo era mas ella le habia enseñado que los sentimientos estorbaban en la mente de un guerrero, asi que, no habia sido tan facil crecer con una madre que le inculcaba mas pensamientos de dureza que de debilidades, por eso la convivencia con Poseidon habia sido tan sencilla, su honestidad, franqueza y cariño habian sido perfectos, por eso ahora, su partida dolia muchisimo

Limpiaba su rostro de las lagrimas que se negaban dejar de salir cuando sintio que un paraguas tapo la lluvia

Deuce volteo

Alucard estaba a lado de el cubriendole

-te resfriaras-dijo con una sonrisa

El griego se incorporo suspirando

-estoy bien-dijo en voz baja

El conde lo miro

-seguro?

Deuce asintio

Alucard tomo el cigarro de las manos del chico

-tu padre se enojara si te ve con esto

-lo dudo-contesto con una sonrisa de melancolia-tendria que estar aqui

El vampiro suspiro, miro el tabaco y fumo, tambien lo necesitaba

-no esta el, pero estoy yo-respondio el conde

-no te molestes Al pero tu no eres nada mio

-soy el compañero de tu papá-

-si pero tu tienes tu propia familia

-y si Lala llegara a fumar, te juro que le rapo esas mechas!-dijo decidido

Deuce sonrio pensando en lo comica que se veria la vampirito sin cabello

-a eso me refiero, tu tienes a tu niña y pronto llegara Vlady

-Vlady?-pregunto Al extrañado

-sorry, asi le llama Lala-

Alucard rodo los ojos

-esa niña! Tendre que cuidar que no le ponga moños rosas al hermano como si fuera su mascota!

-es tu obligacion cuidar de ellos-dijo Deuce

El vampiro le miro

-tambien puedo cuidar de ti

-no es necesario que lo hagas-sonrio con melancolia el griego

La lluvia habia dejado ya de caer

El conde cerro el paraguas dejandolo a un lado y recargandose en el barandal

-Deuce, quizas tu padre no te hablo de lo que es ser el compañero de un vampiro

-no realmente-dijo el chico colocandose a lado del hombre

-cuando elegimos a alguien, contraemos una deuda de honor con el, de cuidar y proteger a su familia como la propia e incluso llegar a amar a sus hijos como los de uno-

-por la union?

Al le sonrio

-y porque uno realmente lo desea, en mi caso, es un placer cuidar de ti

Deucey sonrio

-gracias

-asi que, mientras tu padre vuelve, estare aqui para cuidarte y evitar que algo te suceda, por lo tanto, no fumaras en mi presencia

El chico asintio

-preferiria que me lo dijera el

Al se acerco a besar su frente

-yo tambien cachorro-dijo el-lo extraño igual o mas que tu

Deuce se recargo en el conde

-crees que vuelva?

El vampiro lo estrecho y sonrio

-jamas conoci un ser mas necio que tu padre y se que volvera, porque el no puede estar sin ti, y sin tu madre, pronto lo tendremos de regreso, ya lo veras

El griego sonrio asintiendo

-eso espero

-yo tambien-dijo Al seriamente abrazandolo y pensando en su amigo

-puedo preguntarte algo?

-seguro-respondio el vampiro

-porque lo elegiste a el?

Al sonrio suspirando

-supongo que fue porque me atrajo su personalidad alocada y su forma de ser….cuando conoci a tu padre, realmente me sorprendio la cantidad ilimitada de energia que despedia, jamas habia conocido a un dios del Olimpo y a excepcion de mi soberano, nadie irradiaba ese poder

-entonces fue por eso que lo elegiste?-quiso saber Deuce

Al suspiro negandolo

-despues lo fui conociendo, tratando y cada vez me parecia mas facil estar a su lado, era sencillamente delicioso platicar con el, su forma de ser tan honesta, esa manera que tiene de abrazarte y hacerlo que parezca tan normal, que no se como hace para que las personas lo amen al momento de conocerlo-

Deuce sonrio

Era exactamente asi como era su padre

-despues, tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo mi compañero y no quise desperdiciarla, que lo uni conmigo en un rito vampirico aunque el en un principio no lo supo, despues tuvo que aceptarlo-

-Al...estas enamorado de el, verdad?-pregunto el griego al conde fijamente

El vampiro no pudo sostenerle la mirada

Deuce sonrio

-descuida, esta bien, se que lo amas y tu y Maddie lo complementan como el dios que es, lei acerca de ellos y se que deben tener una dualidad, y yo estoy mas que de acuerdo en que seas tu, su otra mitad-

El vampiro miro al hijo de Poseidon, era un chico extremadamente inteligente, tan parecido a su padre, que asintio sinceramente

-ya lo sabia-sonrio Deuce-siempre lo supe

Alucard volteo hacia la ciudad

-ahora se que me entiendes..-dijo el chico poniendo su mano en su hombro

-tu eres mas importante para el que yo..tu y Maddie...

El griego nego

-no Al, tu tambien lo eres, se que el piensa al igual que tu, de eso estoy seguro

-Deucey, tu madre y tu, son lo principal en su vida, eso es algo que siempre lo he sabido, yo solo complemento su vida-dijo el vampiro aun recordando que Poseidon se habia ido sin despedirse ni decir una sola palabra

-son cuatro sus debilidades y tu estas entre esas Al...jamas lo dudes-

-algunas son mas fuertes que otras

-eso es seguro-sonrio-y si no se despidio de ti y de mi...es porque te apuesto, a que no se hubiera ido

El conde se quedo muy pensativo analizandolo detenidamente

Deuce sonrio

-el te ama Al, y solo espero que vuelva pronto, porque realmente lo extraño y se que tu tambien a el, y no creo que quiera perderte, gracias por amarlo, eres un gran compañero-

Palmeo el hombro del vampiro y camino hacia adentro de su hogar, dejando al conde mirando hacia el horizonte muy pensativo, deseando poder cerrar los ojos y sentir sus pasos acercarse a el diciendo alguna broma estúpida.

Mas no estaba mas ahí

Y el también tenia que empezar a aceptarlo..

**MUY BIEN **

**LAS FELICITO**

**SON USTEDES FANTASTICAS**

**ESPERO 20 MAS Y SUBO NUEVO CHAPTER**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras esta conversacion ocurria

Cleo nos habia unido a todos en una conversacion grupal en skype,ya que le preocupaba la apatia de su novio ultimamente

-no ha querido liderear nada-decia Clawd a los demas

-si, y gracias a eso, hemos perdido los dos ultimos partidos! Genial Clawd!-se quejaba Heath dándole doble like con los pulgares

-a mi que me dices? Ustedes son los que no se aplican!-se defendia el lobo

-oigan! No los conecte para decirse estupideces!los conecte porque quiero que me ayuden con mi amor!-

-Cleo, usa tus armas-decia la lobita como si nada refiriendose obviamente a cosas de adultos-tu siempre lo convences con eso

-chicas, sean discretas!-pedia Frankie sonrojada

-ya lo hice!

-y no sirvio?-sonrio burlona Clawdeen-estas perdiendo tu toque ,De Nile-

-oye! Eso nunca lo veran tus ojos! Se como dejar satisfecho a mi hombre!-reclamo la egipcia

-ay por fis!-decia Lala tapandose la cara con un cojin de Kitty Vampira-no digan eso que me muero de la pena!-

-era una de las 234 mil cosas que no queria saber-dije yo con cara de :s

-chicas-interrumpio Frankie-

-y chicos!-reclamo Holt-no te olvides de nosotros amor

-bueno! Todos, estamos preocupados por Deuce y por eso Cleo pidio nuestra ayuda

-asi es-dijo la bella egipcia sentandose-esta muy deprimido

-añorrra a su padrrre, eso es norrrmal, el y Poseidon errran muy unidos-

-no soporto ver a mi Deuce asi-decia Cleo preocupada-necesito su ayuda para poder animarlo

-y que sugieres?-pregunto Gil

-bueno...se aceptan sugerencias-

-darle un par de sapes?-respondio Heath

-mejor te los doy a ti!-le amenazo Cleo

-atrrevete y me conocerras!-dijo Abbey defendiendo a su novio-

-hey! Tranquilas-mando Clawdeen- que aqui la violenta soy yo

-a no dudarlo-sonrio Thad-

-que te parece una fiesta sorpresa?-sugeri

-para celebrar que, Operetta?-me pregunto Cleo

-no se, lo que sea! Reunamos todo lo que le divierta a Deuce y pasemosla bien

-eso suena bien, una tardeada con los chicos del basket, los de mi equipo-secundo Clawd- contratemos comida, sera como un adios al verano

-buen tema!-sonrio Holt-pongamos peliculas, musica y nos divertiremos!

-no suena mal-dijo Cleo pensativa-mis padres llegan hoy pero puedo pedirles permiso si les explico la situacion

-pero que Deuce no se entere!-dijo Lala-sera como una fiesta de no cumpleaños!-

-aun falta un mes para su cumple pero es buena idea para el tema, "feliz no cumpleaños"- completo Lagoona

-esperemos que Poseidon regrese para ese dia-dijo Frankie

-lo dudo-suspiro Cleo-me encantaria que mi suegro volviera pronto, pero nadie lo asegura o que vuelva con bien

Todos nos quedamos mega deprimidos, y si, yo mas, no me gustaba no tener a mi jefe ahi

-bueno, bueno!-aplaudio Clawd llamando nuestra atencion-dejemonos de depresiones, que es precisamente por eso que Deuce esta asi, y nosotros no debemos hacerle segunda-

-cierto, ahora, organicemos todo para que el no se entere y realmente sorprenderlo-sugirio Thad

Cleo sonreia feliz, realmente sabia que podia contar con nosotros para cualquier situacion, eso es algo que hacen siempre los amigos

Al dia siguiente, Maddie e Ine habian llegado a la Rad junto con los demas guerreros, Stein y Jekyll también estaban ahi para elegir al nuevo suplente, Clawrk llegaba en silla de ruedas, Maddie se acerco a saludarlo

-te ves mucho mejor-sonrio ella

Ine se acerco a su vez mirandola con cara de incredulidad, el lobo se veia mas palido que una salamandra anemica

-gracias-sonrio el-se que no sirvo de mucho pero quise ver a quien elegian como mi suplente

-toda opinion es valiosa

Al lo escuchaba todo y alzaba una ceja dudoso

Hades se le acerco

-Clawrk se ve mal-dijo mirandolo desde su lugar-

-pesimo-respondio el conde riendose-

-Buena Sangre nos llamo a todos, sabes que quiere?-

-no te lo dijeron? Escogeremos nuevo elemento-

-como?-sonrio el dios del inframundo

-sin Clawrk ni tu hermano aqui, solo somos 4 para la pelea y la perra de Demeter lo sabe-

-que lastima que una mujer tan hermosa este de lado de los malos-

-te reto a que le digas "mujer hermosa" delante de Tu mujer-sonrio Al

-ni lo sueñes! Persefone anda muy susceptible por bebe, ademas, esta de terca de no querer comprar ropa de maternidad, y si me escucha decir que otra mujer es linda, es capaz de divorciarse!-

Alucard volteo a mirar a la rubia diosa que ya lucia su embarazo mas prominente,y en efecto estaba con una camiseta normal que le quedaba extremadamente embarrada al cuerpo y unos jeans que se le veian muy incomodos, platicaba de hecho con Ine, cosas de bebes, de seguro

-y ya sabes que es?-pregunto el vampiro a su amigo

-niña-dijo Hades radiante-Per grito cuando el doctor nos lo confirmo, tuve que pagar una consulta extra con el otorrino para el-

-exagerado-sonrio Al

-y cuando nace tu hijo?

-el otro mes, debo ir a LA para pedir la ayuda del rey para que pueda hacer nacer a mi hijo

-como?-pregunto Hades

-sin un senescal o el soberano, no podra nacer, e Integra se quedaria asi, y creeme, a mi no me conviene! Anda de un geniecito!-

-crees que los perros de reserva te ayuden?-pregunto Hades

-jaaa! Eso jamas lo veran tus ojos, no he querido pensar en eso, pero debo comenzar a preocuparme ya

-descuida, te ayudare en lo que pueda-sugirio Hades

-gracias amigo-dijo Al palmeando a su amigo mientras veia a Deuce llegar tambien

La seleccion se llevarian a cabo afuera de la mansion, en donde teniamos un bosque frente a nosotros y en donde se harian las pruebas para elegir a un nuevo guerrero

Jarvis y yo habíamos colocado una mesa larga para que los miembros del equipo tomaran asiento y decidieran quien seria el siguiente elemento, el griego se acerco en ese instante al vampiro

-todo bien?-pregunto el conde

-si..espero que terminen temprano, quisiera pasar el dia con Cleo-sonrio Deuce

-es domingo, es normal, relájate no creo que tardemos mucho, no conozco a nadie en la RAD que sus poderes valgan la pena

Stein se acerco a ellos

-esto me emociona! No se, es como escoger un nuevo super héroe o algo asi

-dime una cosa Viktor…en la escuela eras el nerd de la clase verdad?-pregunto Al con burla

Stein se sonrojo

-algo asi

-me imaginaba

-y tu Al?-llego Gore a ayudar al científico-eras el chico que decía que el guapo del salón era tu novio sin que le hablaras?

El vampiro simplemente le mostraba el dedo medio a su rival

Buena Sangre llego en ese momento con los candidatos, que llegaban en autos de toda índole, se estacionaron enfrente de la mansion y bajaron acercandose, algunos con cierta timidez, otros con actitud retadora, Maddie e Ine se acercaron a saludarles

-bienvenidos, y gracias por estar aqui-sonrio la mama de Deuce

-ellos estan ya listos para demostrar su poder-contesto Buena Sangre-

Ine señalo el espacio reservado frente a nosotros, asi como una maquina que Jarvis iba sacando

-eso que ven ahi,es un simulador de peleas, Stein lo acaba de terminar, y creo nos ayudara a decidir quien es el proximo miembro del equipo

-muy impresionante, Viktor-sonrio Buena Sangre-me alegra que tu genio este dando resultados, comenzamos?

-solo falta Ram-respondio Maddie-pero creo que podemos comenzar sin el

-perfecto-dijo la directora caminando hacia la mesa-creo que aunque no esten todos puedo decirles lo que el consejo decidio acerca de quien sera el nuevo lider de la Rad

Todos nos miramos unos a otros, Alucard estaba sentado ya cruzado de brazos sin mirar a la maestra, pero contesto con firmeza

-el lider es Poseidon-

Buena Sangre le respondio

-Poseidon no esta aqui

-pero no puedes quitarle su lugar

-necesitamos un nuevo lider, ahora que el se a ido-

-el volvera!-reclamo molesto

-esperemos que si Al, pero por mientras, el equipo no puede quedarse sin un guia y hemos decidido nombrar a uno-

-solo hasta que vuelva-fijo su mirada intensamente Al en ella-despues no obedecere a nadie mas que a el-

-tu lealtad es admirable, mas ahora no es practica,conde, y deberas obedecer ordenes-

El vampiro la miro con muy malas pulgas, realmente Buena Sangre era odiosa cuando queria

-bien, la persona que hemos decidido ocupe el cargo de liderato mientras Poseidon no este, es su hijo, Deuce Gorgon

El volteo enseguida al oir su nombre

-yo?-pregunto asombrado

-asi es, deberas ser el jefe hasta que tu padre vuelva

-pero

-el es solo un niño!-reclamo Maddie

-oye! Tampoco lo soy-replico Deucey

-no tiene porque liderar el-continuo La dama sin escuchar a su hijo-hay gente mas experimentada aqui

-pero el posee el poder mas destructivo, Maddie, recuerda de quien es hijo y Deuce sabe controlar los oceanos, creo que tener al principe de los mares es razon de mas que suficiente de elegirlo

**EXCELENTE**

**USTEDES SON LAS MEJORES!**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CUARTO CAPITULO**

**20 Y SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

-pero

-y solo sera mientras Poseidon regrese

-en ese caso, me ofrezco para ser quien cuide de el-dijo Al

-su guardian? Perfecto-respondio Buena Sangre- no tengo incoveniente, el puede servirte de consejero, creo que no habra problemas, ahora Deuce, toma asiento enmedio de ellos y decide quien es el proximo elemento de la RAD

El griego miraba a su madre la cual solo se encogio de hombros

-pffff-fue lo unico que dijo sentandose

Al se coloco a su lado

-descuida, Maddie y yo te ayudaremos

-yo no quiero liderear nada-respondio por lo bajo-me gustaria mas pasar tiempo con mi esposa, soy solo un chico normal, no un principe

-es tu linaje te guste o no-sonrio Al

-sabes,ahora ya no me parece tan mala la idea de tener un hermano, Asi me quitaria responsabilidades-sonrio el griego

-o una hermana-sugirio Al-seria lindo

-si, dale una hija a mi papa-bromeo Deuce-te doy permiso!

-lo pensare-sonrio a su vez El conde-

Los demas tomaron sus asientos, Ine se coloco de lado de Maddie la cual fue obligada a sentarse a lado de Buena Sangre

-me parece raro que Ram no haya llegado-dijo la condesa

-si, a mi tambien, espero que este bien-respondio la madre de Deucey

-que comiencen las pruebas!-alzo la voz Buena Sangre

Stein acciono la maquina y el primero de los monster paso,bastante decidido por cierto, era un hombre pequeño pero que se notaba tenia mucha actitud o era presuncion da igual, comenzo accionando sus poderes para pelear contra el simulador de batalla el cual tenia un solo brazo mecanico y le lanzo un rayo en el plexo solar al individuo con tal fuerza, que lo estampo en un arbol cercano!

Todos nos quedamos asi

O.O

Los hombres de la Rad no pudieron contenerse y se rieron de lo comico del asunto, Buena Sangre los regaño enseguida

-perdon-dijo Jekyll con lagrimitas en los ojos-fue bastante chistoso!

-seriedad señores!-mando la profesora

-quedo como bruja de Halloween pegada a la pared!-sonrio Ine

Lo que hizo volver a todos reirse nuevamente, mientras la directora bufaba molesta

El segundo competidor, tuvo una participacion mas digna pero antes de terminar y acercarse a la maquina para poder ponerla fuera de combate, esta lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta y lo mando hacia donde estabamos nosotras, Alucard lo rechazo con su poder antes de que golpeara a su esposa y el pobre hombre reboto como pelota!

-cielos! Gracias amor-dijo Ine asustada-

-creo que descartamos al señor bala de cañon de la lista-sugirio Al

-y creo que debemos llevarlo a un doctor-le miro Gore preocupado

El hombre se levanto como piñata golpeada

-ah, creo que ya no-sonrio el vampiro-

Los siguientes candidatos fueron pasando uno a uno pero, o eran muy idiotas,o sus poderes no eran tan buenos, por otro lado, la maquina de Viktor era tan increible que no permitia que ninguno ganara, al final, todos mirabamos aburridos que ya no quedaba nadie y que los que estaban ,lucian seriamente lastimados

-y asi lucharan contra la Talamasca?-preguntaba Al con vanidad-yo no lo creo!

-tendran que escoger a uno-decia Buena Sangre-Deuce? A quien eliges?

Sin respuesta

La directora volteo y noto que el griego estaba de lo mas entretenido mandando mensajes en su iphone sin prestar atencion a nadie

-Deuce!-le regaño

-eh? Mande!-respondio dejando el telefono

-que rayos haces?

-eh,..hablaba con mi novia-sonrio el chico

La directora miro a Maddie

-es solo un joven! Que esperabas?-le defendio su mama

-la señorita De Nile no es importante en este momento, asi que asume tus responsabilidades de lider y elige a uno de los candidatos!

Deuce los miro

Ninguno valia nada

Y suspirando hablo

-creo profesora, que ninguno de ellos esta apto para combatir, la mayoria solo son gente trabajadora, padres de familia o jovenes que aspiran a ser superheroes sin llegar a serlo, no podemos contar con ellos, seria injusto incluirlos en una pelea en la que el enemigo es mil veces mas poderoso que toda la comunidad junta

-concuerdo con el-dijo Al

-y yo-acepto Maddie

-estos caballeros estan consientes de la situacion y aun asi decidieron unirse a la pelea, creo que no es justo que los menosprecies de esa manera

-no los menosprecio-respondio-les salvo la vida que es diferente y si lo ven de esa manera pero logro que se queden a lado de su familia, acepto entonces el que me odien por menospreciarlos

Alucard sonrio, Deuce era exactamente igual que Poseidon, siempre tratando de imponer sus propias reglas sin importarle lo que pensaran,e incluso desafiarlas si no estaban de acuerdo a sus intereses, habia elegido a un digno sucesor

Mas la profesora no pensaba lo mismo que se levanto decidida

-pues deberas elegir a alguien, o de lo contrario sere yo quien lo haga y pensare seriamente en buscar formas de que asumas tus responsabilidades jovencito

-no me importa si lo hace-le regreso Deuce decidido- asi sera SU responsabilidad si algo sucede con ese nuevo elemento, no mia-

Estaban por enfrascarse en una pelea cuando Ram llego en su impresionante auto ultimo modelo, bajo de el con lentes oscuros y vestido de negro,se veia realmente atractivo,del lado del conductor, Manu descendia a su vez, el faraon miro a los concursantes con desprecio y camino con su leal sirviente detras de el

Llego hasta las damas saludandolas a todas y en cuanto llego con Buena Sangre dijo:

-sugiero a mi sirviente Manu, como nuevo elemento de la RAD-

Todos le mirabamos curiosos, nadie habia visto a el fiel hombre en accion, a excepcion de Alucard y Deuce que se miraron sonriendo con complicidad

-el debera pasar la prueba como todos los demas-dijo altiva la directora-no solo podemos escogerlo como recomendado

Ram se cruzo de brazos

-y cual es la prueba?-pregunto

-destruir la maquina de Stein-respondio decidida Buena Sangre

-bueno..-interrumpio Viktor preocupado-tanto como destruir no! Puede ser solo, no se, apagarla o dejarla fuera de combate!-

-Manu-mando Ram sonriendo- destruyela-

-si mi señor-respondio el hombre en una reverencia

El fiel sirviente dio media vuelta, todo su cuerpo comenzo a brillar de color plateado mientras que dos extraños baculos salian de sus manos soltando energia en forma de latigo, el simulador de Stein estaba listo para atacar y lanzo un rayo paralizador el cual Manu neutralizo de un solo disparo con su poder y enseguida contraataco de manera inmediata acabando con un solo fogonazo de su poder en contra de la maquina que era destruida en mil pedazos

-mi simulador!-se lamentaba Viktor asi T_T mientras los demas deciamos un: ooooh! De asombro

-creo que ya tenemos un ganador-sonreia Deuce-Manu es el elegido!

-pero-replicaba la directora

-ah ah! Usted dijo que yo era el lider asi que, lo elijo a el, sorry! Gracias a los demas por participar, Manu estas dentro-

El fiel sirviente sonrio haciendo una gran reverencia al joven Gorgon

-gracias, mi principe-dijo docilmente-

-se los dije-respondio Ram con vanidad- nadie es mejor que mi fiel Manu-

La familia De Nile tiene mas secretos de los que podemos imaginar!

La profesora miraba molesta al nuevo elemento, creo que ella hubiese preferido elegir al nuevo miembro, pero resulta, que en este equipo, el espiritu de Poseidon, aun reina!

Horas mas tarde, Deuce paseaba con su novia en el mall, el le contaba todo lo sucedido mientras esperaban sus bebidas en la cafeteria del mismo lugar, ella lo escuchaba atentamente

-wow, ahora eres el lider

-mientras el vuelve-dijo con voz de fastidio el griego

Cleo se movio nerviosa tomando las manos de su novio

-Deucey, tengo miedo

Su novio beso su diestra con dulzura

-no va a pasarme nada amor

-ellos no estan jugando y si algo te sucede...

-estare bien-sonrio el acariciando su rostro-confia en mi

-en ti si confio pero

-Cleo..es el lugar de mi padre...aunque no quiera...debo cuidar de el hasta que ... Regrese..

-el volvera pronto-aseguro ella

-aunque no lo haga, es mi deber, por culpa de Poseidon Clawrk esta asi

-eso no es verdad!-reclamo la chica-el porque fue bastante tonto!

Deuce sonrio

-ok, como sea, el punto es que debo liderear porque fui elegido por el consejo, y debo ayudar me guste o no

Su novia suspiro lentamente

-esta bien, pero estare contigo siempre

-no sera necesario-

-aah creeme!lo hare!-dijo ella decidida- si tu te arriesgas yo tambien lo hare

-pero Cleo!-replico Deuce

-no me importa! Si tu deber es tomar su lugar, mi deber de esposa es estar a tu lado, asi que, lo siento si no te gusta, pero nadie me apartara de tu lado-contesto cruzandose de brazos molesta

El sonrio

La atrajo hacia si y la beso una y otra vez

-te amo, eres mi gran tesoro-dijo dulcemente

Ella lo abrazo

-y tu el mio... DJ y yo te necesitamos, no queremos perderte

-no me perderan-dijo acariciando sus brazos-todo estara bien-

-crees que ataquen nuevamente?-pregunto su mujer preocupada

-no lo se amor, pero pase lo que pase, debemos estar preparados

**BUENAS TARDES A TODOS**

**AQUÍ DEJANDOLES EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**ESPERO SUS 20 Y SEGUIMOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 7

Cleo se recargo en su rostro, mirando el pendiente que su esposo llevaba en el cuello, era el tridente que Poseidon habia dejado en prenda,ser la esposa del principe de los oceanos tenia su precio, y era el estar preocupada por su bienestar

-porque no vamos a casa?-pidio ella

Deuce suspiro

-no tengo animos aun de ir a donde me recuerde a el

-pero es nuestra casa!

-pero el nos la regalo,entiendeme amor

-te entiendo bebe pero...extraño nuestra habitacion! Incluso extraño el departamento de Poseidon

-no me he parado ahi desde que se fue-respondio seriamente Deuce

-eso es tonto, es tu hogar tambien

-el hogar lo conforman las personas a quien uno ama, de lo contrario solo son simples espacios

Cleo resoplo

-siempre con tu sagacidad

El griego rio

-te propongo que vayamos a otro sitio, no te gustaria ir a ese hermoso hotel que tiene jacuzzi en el balcon?

La chica sonrio

-eso me encantaria!

-podemos ir ahora-sugirio el joven

-claro!-respondio entusiasmada Cleo

-bien, voy a pagar esto y nos vamos, te parece?

-seguro-sonrio la guapa chica

En cuanto su esposo se fue, el iphone de Cleo sono

Era Clawdeen

-que pasa?-pregunto ella

-pediste permiso a tus padres!?-

-seguro, el proximo fin de semana es la fiesta, contrataste todo?

-claro, los chicos se encargaran de lo demas-

-todo debe quedar increible!y sobre todo, que sea una gran sorpresa para mi Deucey-

El cual mientras tanto, estaba en la fila pagando las bebidas, estaba de lo mas distraido que saco su cartera maquinalmente y al momento de pagar, noto que el cajero tenia solo huesos por manos, Deuce dio un respingo asustado, el chico le miro sonriendo, todo estaba normal

-pasa algo amigo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa malvada

-n..o,no nada, me imagine cosas-respondio Deuce algo extrañado de la vision

-oh-dijo el chico mirandole de una manera extraña-vas a pagar?

-si, asi es

-es muy linda tu esposa-le comento el tipo

Deuce le miro fijamente

-como dijiste?-le pregunto molesto

-que son 12 con 50-respondio evadiendolo

El griego pago de mal humor y salio del lugar dirigiendose a su mesa

-vamos nena, es hora de irnos

-ya pagaste?-pregunto ella levantandose

-ya y no me gustan los cajeros mirones-dijo furioso-sera mejor irnos

-claro!

Deuce echo una mirada molesto de nuevo al tipo que no dejaba de observarlos y salio con su novia del lugar

Por otra parte, Al había salido de compras con su esposa e hija, estaban de lo mas entretenidas comprando cosas para la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia que el preferia quedarse apartado y esperar, aunque preferia mil veces estar en casa o estar viendo algun partido en la televisión, ver cosas de bebes le aburrían, y en cierta forma se sentía culpable, la llegada de su segundo hijo no le tenia tan entusiasmado como cuando Lala había nacido, quizás era porque ya sabia lo que era tener un bebe en casa, pañales sucios, despertarse en la madrugada a cambiarlo, alimentarlo etc, que siendo honestos, le aburria pensar en ello, y sobre todo en estos momentos que no tenia cabeza para nada mas

Estaba recargado en un mostrador que contenia móviles musicales para arrullar a los niños y en el, vio uno que daba vueltas delicadamente y mostraba imágenes del océano en calma, ya imaginaran ustedes a quien le recordaba la escena que lo tomo y lo miro sonriendo, definitivamente el pequeño Vlad tenia que tener ese móvil, estaba por tomarlo y llevárselo a su esposa cuando una voz le susurro

-te recuerda a tu amante?

Al volteo enseguida buscando a quien le habia hablado, era la voz de Demeter, estaba seguro! Esa bitch de nuevo, camino buscandola por todos lados en el mall, mas no la volvio a escuchar, pero era su voz, de eso estaba mas que seguro, de pronto, la luz se fue en la tienda, la gente grito ya que estaba realmente muy oscuro, Al cambio su mirada y volvio sus pasos para buscar a su familia cuando de pronto, se aparecio ante el la figura de un esqueleto que lo agredio fisicamente, el vampiro retrocedio asustado, ya que el enemigo habia dicho a grito abierto:

-se acerca la batalla final-

Y desaparecio tal y como habia llegado,las luces volvieron y tanto monsters como normies volvian a sus compras, nadie excepto el, habia escuchado aquella advertencia

Acaso se lo habia imaginado?

No

Al estaba mas que seguro de una cosa, en esta ciudad, nada podria ser producto de su imaginacion!

Mientras tanto, Maddie volvia a casa despues de un extenuante dia de labor, solo deseaba darse un baño, cenar algo ligero y recostarse en su cama, aunque sin el hombre que amaba a su lado, su habitacion ultimamente se antojaba enorme,la dama bostezaba cansada sin permitirse recordar a su chico, deseaba tanto escuchar su voz, manejaba distraidamente cuando decidio poner la radio para escuchar algo de musica, una cancion ochentera aparecio en ella, Maddie sonrio, Poseidon siempre solia poner canciones de esa epoca, decia que habia sido una de las mejores y el y yo pasabamos horas hablando de esa decada, ustedes saben que la musica es lo mio

Le subia al radio cuando de pronto, un esqueleto brinco hacia el capacete de su auto lo que hizo gritar a Maddie y viro el volante peligrosamente, los demas autos le hicieron sonar el claxon reclamando su maniobra, ella aparco como pudo y su enemigo ya no estaba mas

Habia sido acaso una ilusion?

Mad jalaba aire muy asustada, pero no lo habia imaginado, algo habia caido sobre su Mercedes y no habia ido precisamente a saludarle

Llego a su departamento bastante agitada y nerviosa, abrio la puerta y fue directo hacia el bar tomando una botella de whisky que eran de su novio y se sirvio un trago bebiendoselo de inmediato, respiraba algo mas tranquila cuando alguien le toco el hombro y Maddie grito fuertemente dando un salto kilometrico alejandose

-que? Porque gritas?-dijo Alucard tambien bastante asustado

-pedazo de tonto!-le regaño-no hagas eso!-

-tu balcon estaba abierto!

-pero no me vuelvas a asustar asi! Por poco y me vuelvo diabetica!-

-perdon! Es que me parecio raro que dejaras la puerta abierta y entre a revisar-

-quizas Patroclus lo tenia asi, aunque sabe que no debe hacerlo, perdon Al! Es que me asustaron camino a casa-

-un esqueleto?-pregunto el vampiro-

-si!uno extremadamente habil cayo arriba de mi auto

-yo tambien lo vi en el mall, parece que de nuevo la Talamasca esta aqui

-debo llamar a Deuce-dijo la madre de mi amigo nerviosa- esto esta empezando nuevamente

-si no te molesta, revisare la casa-sugirio Al

-adelante querido-

El conde subio al segundo piso mientras Deuce contestaba

-madre, estoy ocupado-

-pues desocupate, en donde estas?-

-en...un lugar...que no voy a decirte-

-pues terminas lo que estas haciendo y traes tu trasero y el de Cleo a casa ahora o voy por ti!-

-aah mama!-

-ahora!-grito con firmeza Maddie-y no me hagas ir por ti y por ella y los saco a la calle esten como esten!-

-relajate Mad-le contesto su hijo-ahora vamos!

-Deuce..no me llames Mad!-

-ok- respondio el griego asi :s

-te doy 10 minutos!-

Y colgo llamando a su mayordomo

-Patroclus!-grito cada vez mas molesta- en donde demonios te has metido?

-creo...que no va a contestarte-dijo Al desde el barandal del segundo piso bastante asombrado

Maddie supo que eran malas noticias que subio corriendo hacia donde estaba, en la habitacion que le habia asignado a Poseidon, estaba la puerta abierta, La dama se acercaba lentamente y al momento de asomarse, se llevo las manos a la boca por el susto

En medio del cuarto, se encontraba el fiel mayordomo, colgado mientras que todo el lugar estaba rodeado con su sangre, con caracteres masonicos y algunas leyendas que decia:

"La venganza se acerca"

-por dios!-dijo Maddie llorando por su fiel sirviente-Pat!

Alucard le abrazo cerrando la puerta ante aquella macabra vision, tomo su iphone y llamo

-Hades, ven inmediatamente a casa de Maddie

Los chicos mientras tanto, estaban disfrutando de un partido de Hockey, Holt, Thad, Heath, Clawd y Gil, estaban de lo mas entretenidos en el auditorio local

-que lastima que Deuce no haya venido!-decia Heath con un tipico dedote de goma en la mano

-debemos darle tiempo-dijo Clawd-extraña a su padre y por ahora, solo Cleo puede tranquilizarlo

-y quien no se dejaria tranquilizar por ella!-decia Holt-

Todos sonrieron asintiendo

-yo tambien extraño a Poseidon-aceptaba Gil-el nos pagaba todo cuando saliamos con Deuce y el

-si!eran salidas sin gas, Sin gastar-bromeo Heath

-estoy seguro que volvera-sonrio Clawd-

-yo tambien lo creo-secundo Thad-

Una espectacular jugada los hizo levantarse a todo mundo a aplaudir cuando de pronto, los monitores que estaban encima de la pista, se desplomaron de la nada en un horrisono estruendo, dos jugadores quedaron aplastados de forma terrible y la gente comenzo a dispersarse aterrorizada, los chicos miraron asombrados la escena, cuando De pronto el vampiro miro hacia donde habia estadola estructura y noto a dos esqueletos mirandolos con fiereza y que les apuntaban con sus guadañas resplandecientes

-cuidado!-grito Thad aventando a su cuñado

Los poderes de los enemigos habian caido justo en donde Clawd estaba parado, el lobo miro asombrado su asiento hecho trizas mas lo que mas le preocupo fue el brazo quemado de su amigo

**SE ESTAN VIENDO ALGO LENTAS!**

**CASI CASI COMO UNAS TORTUGAS**

**ESPERO 20 Y SUBO**

**LAMENTO EL ERROR :S**

**RESPECTO A LAS PRGUNTAS**

**INTEGRA NO PODIA SER LIDER PORQUE ESTA ESPERANDO BEBE AUNQUE REY PENSO EN UN PRINCIPIO PONERLA A ELLA DE SUB LIDER POR SU EXPERIENCIA EN HELLSING**

**REY ES DE MEXICO PERO NO PUEDO DECIRTE DE QUE PARTE POR SEGURIDAD DE MI NOVIA**

**LO LAMENTO**

**AUN ASI ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**DE NUEVO UNA DISCULPA**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 8

-Thad!-le grito-

-salgamos de aqui!-mando el chico

La gente huia despavorida hacia las salidas mientras los esqueletos continuaban lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra, nuestros amigos corrian poniendose a salvo como podian de los ataques enemigos, brincando entre las butacas y zigzageando entre las filas, uno de los seres brinco desde donde estaba hacia frente a ellos enfrentandolos

-Heath haz algo!-le grito su primo a sabiendas de que tenia su poder de fuego

Burns disparo hacia el ente calcinandolo enseguida, sonrio ante esto e hizo varios disparos en forma seguida hacia los enemigos que huian despavoridos al no querer terminar como pollos rostizados, al final, la arena de Hockey quedo a solas con ellos en el lugar

-debemos buscar a Deuce-dijo Clawd bastante asustado

-apoyo eso-secundo Thad y todos salieron veloces del sitio

Hades llegaba junto con Per a la mansion de su cuñada, observo con asombro el asesinato del pobre hombre y cerro la puerta mirando a Alucard

-esto es horrible-dijo con pesar

-y eso que eres el dios del inframundo-sonrio Al

-llamaste a la policia?-

-esperaba que tu llegaras, debemos sacar a Deuce de aqui, eres el hermano de Poseidon y te corresponde a ti encargarte de la familia, los demas de la Rad vienen hacia aca

-bien hecho, bajemos

Stein y Jekyll llegaban junto con Gore a casa de Maddie

-no van a creer lo que nos ataco!-dijo Viktor mega sorprendido

-un esqueleto-contesto Maddie como si nada

-un esque...ya los vieron?-respondio el padre de Frankie asombrado

-osea, mega atrasado de noticias!-sonrio Persefone con su tono fresa-

Hades y Al bajaban las escaleras

-asesinaron a Patroclus-informo el dios

-como?-preguntaron los 3 al unisono

-lo que oyeron, y no fue nada bonito, necesito que se lleven a Maddie y a Deuce a la casa de mi hermano, Al y yo informaremos a las autoridades

-yo puedo hacerme cargo Hades-dijo Maddie bastante palida-

-no, esto te a afectado demasiado, ve con Deucey, ademas, el no querra ir sin ti

En ese instante, de los grandes ventanales, entraron rompiendo los vidrios, 10 esqueletos con grandes guadañas dispuestos a atacar, Persefone grito mientras los 6 restantes comenzaban la batalla, Al cambio su ropa de pelea y comenzo a atacarles al igual que Hades, Viktor trataba de ponerse a salvo ya que el era la parte inteligente del grupo y no tenia poderes al igual que Jekyll quien trataba de luchar como podia mientras Gore daba cuenta de uno de ellos, mas eran mas resistentes de lo que se pensaba, los destrozos estaban siendo al por mayor, uno de ellos perseguia a Per y eso enfurecio a su esposo que lo fulmino sin miramientos, fue hasta su mujer cambiando su ropa y la abrazo, ella lloraba desconsolada

-tranquila linda-decia el arropandola con sus brazos- nadie va a hacerte nada-

-el queria lastimar a bebe!-

-nadie tocara un solo cabello de bebe-juro Hades sumamente furioso-nunca!

La pelea continuaba, se suponia que seria mas facil acabar con ellos mas, no era asi, las criaturas aparte de ser sumamente habiles, su consistencia era absolutamente fuerte, y Alucard no podia utilizar fuego por temor a consumir la casa de su amiga, uno de ellos, le golpeo en la espalda haciendolo caer,momento que aprovecho otro mas para acercarse y tratar de cercenar su cabeza

-Al!-gritaba Maddie asustada

Cuando una corriente de agua alejo a ambos enemigos de el vampiro

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada

Era Deuce que habia llegado con Cleo y que habia dado cuenta del enemigo, el conde cerro los ojos suspirando, por un momento habia pensado que Poseidon habia vuelto, de nuevo esa **Añoranza que no lo dejaba vivir desde que el se fue...**

El principe de los mares, alejo a su esposa mientras daba rienda suelta a su poder, llevandose a los esqueletos con impresionantes olas sacandolos de su mansion, al final, el solo se habia encargado del problema

-estan bien?-pregunto mirandolos a todos

-llegaste a tiempo-sonrio Hades

-genial abuela-decia Cleo detrás de su marido a Su suegra- si no es por mi novio, terminan destruyéndote la casa!-

-ni menciones una palabra niñita!- le regaño Maddie-que no se en donde demonios estaban metidos ambos!-

-haciendo cosas de adultos-respondio su hijo- que son esas cosas?

-la nueva forma de la Talamasca de partirnos las pelotas-contesto Al

-por cierto…Deucey-se adelanto Maddie- debemos hablar

Tomo a su hijo de la mano y lo aparto hablando con el

-que pasa?-pregunto Cleo

-Asesinaron a Patroclus-le informo Hades-

-como?-dijo asustada la bella egipcia

-y no fue nada sutil-secundo Stein- llamamos a tu padre, lo mejor sera que Maddie y Deuce vayan a casa de Poseidon

Cleo miro a su marido y Deuce se veia realmente afectado por la noticia, el fiel mayordomo los había acompañado siempre, desde que tenia uso de razón, Patroclus le había servido lealmente y no tenían porque haberlo asesinado de esa manera

Ram llego en ese momento al lugar

-Maddie…todo esta bien?-pregunto preocupado

-estamos bien…pero debemos irnos, Hades se quedara a informar lo de Pat

-lo lamento en verdad

-nosotros también-respondio la dama- pero ahora debemos ir al departamento de Poseidon

-mamá.-reclamo Deuce- vayamos a otro lado

-hijo

-no quiero ir ahí-pidio- no se…aun no me siento listo

Maddie lo tomo de los hombros

-hijo, por ahora, es lo mejor, debemos aceptar que el partio y seguir con nuestras vidas, no me gusta esa actitud débil que estas tomando, no es digna de ti-

-mi prometido no es débil- le defendió Cleo

-niña, no te metas!-

-me meto porque no me gusta que le digas que los sentimientos no importan, cuando no es asi! Son los que rigen nuestras vidas

-ahora no nos sirve de nada que extrañe a Poseidon, asi que quiero que piense como el líder que es!-

-y yo quiero que piense como el hombre que es-reclamo Cleo- y no me gustan tus ideas guerreras, Deuce no tu hijo no un guerrero-

-por favor-pidio el chico a ambas- no es momento de peleas, y menos con Patroclus aun arriba…amor…acompañame a mi habitación, nos iremos enseguida

Cleo tomo la mano de su novio y subieron ambos con Gore de guardaespaldas

-esa niña!-reclamaba Maddie molesta

-ella tiene razón-dijo Al- Poseidon jamas le pidió a Deuce pelear, para eso estaba el

-ya lo se! Pero ahora necesito que piense fríamente, la casa de su padre es ahora nuestro mejor refugio-

-entonces dicelo de una forma amable, no necesita tu hijo mas golpes en este momento, no a sido fácil para Deuce no tenerlo a el a su lado-

Maddie resoplo molesta, aunque no queria aceptarlo, sabia que el vampiro tenia razón

Cleo y Deuce estaban en la habitación buscando los útiles y cosas personales del griego

-desde que papá se fue, no he vuelto a su casa, y Patroclus me trajo todo de alla-

-siento mucho lo de Pat, Deucey, era un gran hombre-

-lo se preciosa. Pero esto no se va a quedar asi-dijo el chico decidido- vámonos

Tomo a su mujer de la mano y ambos salieron de la habitación, Gore los había estado cuidando desde afuera, Maddie también llevaba una bolsa y decidieron Hades y Al acompañarlos al estacionamiento, Persefone se quedaría también con ellos por medida de seguridad, iban en el elevador, algo apretados e incluso Ram abrazaba a su hija quitándosela a Deuce y este solo sonreía con malicia quizás el faraón tomaría algo mal en saber que su pequeña había estado con el, hacia pocas horas antes

Llegaron a primer piso y salieron al aparcamiento, en donde Clawd y los demás llegaban presurosos

-Deuce!-gritaron

-que sucede?-pregunto su líder adelantadose

-unos esqueletos hicieron un desastre en el juego de hockey!-decia Gil asustadisimo

-como?

-fue bastante terrible y si no es por Heath, no se que hubiera pasado con nosotros-completo Thad honestamente

-soy la ostia, men!-se vanagloriaba el chico

-despues lo platican, deben irse-Mando Al seriamente

Maddie asentia y estaban por retirarse cuando un grupo de estas extrañas criaturas los rodearon por todo el lugar, estaban trepados por todos lados y lucían capuchas con guadañas en sus manos, todos apuntándoles hacia ellos

Los miembros del equipo formaron un circulo protegiéndose, Cleo miraba muy asustada a estos horribles esqueletos, y de pronto. Ella apareció

Demeter venia en medio, caminando lentamente y con una sonrisa de burla en la cara

Maddie dio un gruñido de furia armando su arco

-esta perra!

La chica alzo el brazo en señal de dialogo, todos los RAD la miraron fijamente

-veo que ya eligieron nuevo líder-dijo en forma burlona-no me imagino la cara que pondrá tu padre cuando te vea peleando

Deuce jalo su cadena sacando el tridente de Poseidon y activándolo

-yo también quisiera vérsela-respondio el griego furioso- y mas cuando le diga que nos deshicimos de ustedes-

Y como si esto hubiese enfurecido a los esqueletos, se lanzaron sobre el príncipe, Hades protegio a Per y Cleo sacándolas de la batalla, los guerreros comenzaron la pelea, los chicos se unieron a su vez, Demeter fue la rival de Deuce, parecía tener algo en contra del hijo del Poseidon que no le daba oportunidad de defensa

-Deucey cuidado!-le gritaba Cleo protegida por Holt y Gil-

Su esposo paro el golpe en seco de la mujer y se lo devolvía con mas brios

Aun no podía entender como la dulce chica que había convivido con el meses atrás, ahora estuviera con la Talamasca, sus peores enemigos, no era realmente justo, le había tomado cierto aprecio a la joven cuando era novia de su padre, mas ahora, convoco sus poderes los cuales llegaban al momento,un poderoso tsunami barria a sus enemigos ayudando a su vez a los demás RAD, pero Al lo regaño

-no te distraigas con nosotros! Acabala a ella!-

**HOLA EL PASADO CAPITULO TENIA UN ERROR **

**POR ESO DICE CHAPTER 7 PERO SI ES LA CONTINUACION**

**ESPERO 20 MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 9

En eso, Manu se unia a la batalla también, su cuerpo brillaba en plata y sus poderes iban destrozando a cada uno a su paso, Cleo lo miraba orgullosa, su fiel sirviente estaba dando catedra de pelea

Demeter estaba furiosa. Su ejercito estaba siendo mermado, que lanzo un ataque siendo detenido por el príncipe mas esta se le acerco diciendo:

-tendremos pronto a uno mas de los nuestros en tus filas-

Sonrio con malicia al decir estas palabras y desaparecio

Deuce se quedo realmente dudoso al escucharla

Alguien de la Talamasca entre la RAD?

Quien era?

El chico volteo hacia los demás, ya solo quedaban 2 seres que Clawd y Heath, daban cuenta con ayuda de Alucard…

Thad estaba del otro lado del estacionamiento, lucia una gran rasguñadura en su brazo izquierdo, pero Deuce pensó en ese momento que había sido cuestión de la pelea

Cleo llego a abrazarlo y el se distrajo totalmente con los labios de su mujer y volvió su tridente a su forma de dije, Maddie mando que se fueran de inmediato, la policía no iba a tardar en llegar y lo mejor era ponerse a salvo

Asi, ella, Deuce y Persefone llegaron al departamento que habia sido de Poseidon

Gore iba con ellos

-yo estare en el balcón vigilando-le informo a Maddie- ustedes quédense dentro

La dama solo asintió

Se sentía un poco avergonzada con el, lo había tratado del nabo y honestamente. Gore solo los había ayudado sin ningún interes

Deuce sintió una gran congoja al pisar de nuevo el departamento de su padre

Sin pensarlo siquiera, salio hacia la habitación que era de el, esperando encontrarlo ahí arreglándose como siempre y diciendo:

-me dejas terminar de acicalarme a solas? Este rostro no suele lucir asi de lindo siempre

Mas lo único que lo saludo, fue el aroma de su perfume que aun estaba impregnado en aquel lugar

Cerro los ojos imaginándolo nuevamente

Y pidiendo un:

vuelve pronto por favor

Su madre llego hasta el abrazandolo

-todo bien?

Deucey asintió

-si…es solo..

-lo se…Jarvis esta aquí…le pedi que hiciera la cena

-descuida…estoy muy cansado…prefiero ir a dormir-sonrio el chico besando a su madre

Mad acepto el beso y las excusas, su pequeño aun estaba demasiado deprimido para poder hablar de lo que sentía

Persefone se acerco

-osea, su habitación esta super cool!-dijo tontamente-mas grande que la mia y la de bebe juntas!

La madre de el griego rodo los ojos

-Per…evita tus comentarios bobos

-es que osea. Es mejor que la mia! No entiendo como..

-Per! Estoy cansada…a dormir!

-ok ok!-dijo la rebelde rubia

-por cierto, comprate ropa de maternidad, pareces salchicha mal envuelta—le regaño su cuñada

-ay que malis eres!- contesto la diosa con cara de T_T

Esa noche, horas mas tarde, Gore estaba cuidando el balcón de la mansión de Poseidon, y Maddie salía con un vaso de café para el

-espero que no me haya pasado de azúcar-sonrio la mujer

El alemán se levanto haciendo una reverencia

-de seguro estará perfecto,gracias Maddie-

-es..para que puedas estar despierto sin dormir

Gore sonrio

-soy un vampiro, lo olvdaste?

Ella se sonrojo

-si, se que lo eres pero...bueno, cambiaste tus habitos por el y ahora duermes en las noches-

-si, asi es, pero descuida, estoy bien

Maddie le miro

-quiero disculparme contigo por la forma en como me he comportado

-descuida-sonrio el chico

-en verdad...no debi

-Maddie, lo entiendo perfectamente, amas a Poseidon

La dama suspiro asintiendo

-mi intencion es solo la de ser compañero de el, porque me parece un magnifico guerrero, jamas pelearia por nada mas que eso, tu eres su mujer y siempre lo respetare, yo si lo haria-recalco esto ultimo

-yo lo se, pero el eligio a Al-

-no lo eligio, no tuvo realmente una opcion-

-quizas no, pero de tener opcion, te aseguro que lo hubiese hecho, conozco a Poseidon, y se lo que siente por el-

-y lo aceptas?-pregunto Gore

Maddie desvio la mirada

-es un dios del Olimpo, siempre he sabido quien es y lo que es, y lo amo tal como es-

Gore suspiro

-yo no pierdo de vista mis objetivos, y yo siempre te respetaria como su mujer, solo Maddie, jamas dejes que su compañero se vuelva mas importante para el que tu-

Ella asintio entrando de nuevo hacia el departamente, el aleman le miro fijamente, le gustase o no, ya habia engendrado la duda en la madre de Deuce

Mientras tanto, Alucard llevaba el libro de la Talamasca asi como una libreta que yo misma habia redactado con todos los nombres de las personas que formaban parte de esta terrible organizacion,ambos estaban al cuidado de Poseidon hacia su propia mansion, no era muy seguro tenerlos en donde la RAD por los recientes ataques, sabia de antemano que no iban a quedarse del todo tranquilos despues de lo ocurrido y que seguirian buscando su libro asi como la informacion que tenian de ellos, habian Hades y el, decidido que iban a patrullar la ciudad a partir de esa noche, no querian nuevas sorpresas como la anterior, el conde entro a su despacho, abrio su caja fuerte, la cual era un cuarto blindado enorme y que contenia a su vez algunas joyas de su esposa y documentos realmente importantes de la empresa de ambos, tecleo el numero de seguridad de una caja aparte e iba a colocar el libro y la libreta dentro cuando una carta cayo de la misma

Al la miro extrañado

Se agacho a tomarla, en un lado tenia una carita asi:

:p abreme!

La letra era la de Poseidon

El conde dejo el libro y la libreta, cerro la caja fuerte y abrio la nota con rapidez, en efecto, era de nuestro jefe y lo que era peor, estaba dirigida a el y decia lo siguiente:

"Hola cariño:

Sabia que te llevarias este libro y la libreta a tu casa! Te conozco mejor de lo que tu mujer te conoce! Y tambien se que cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estare mas a lado de ustedes, por los motivos que ya sabes, me quede sin poderes etc. Y conociendote como te conozco, de seguro estas enojado conmigo porque no me despedi de ti"

Al sonrio

"Bueno, creo que sabes, que si no te dije nada es porque se, que hubieses querido venir conmigo al Tartaro y realmente, no puedo arriesgarte, ademas, Vlad esta por llegar al mundo y quiero que disfrutes su nacimiento y que le des un beso de mi parte, ademas, confio en ti para que cuides a Mad y a Deuce en mi ausencia...

Sabes, escribo estas lineas mientras te estoy observando, esa cara que haces cuando estas enojado,realmente me gusta, si, ya se, se que no deberia pero disfruto hacerte enojar! y tienes razon en estarlo, Clawrk esta herido por culpa mia, no debi salir a ayudarles, pero no pude evitar ver que estaban lastimandote,aunque joder! Si que pegas con todo,pero realmente me merecia esa bofetada"

El conde se sintio una chinche al leerlo, ya que de seguro Poseidon le habia escrito esas lineas cuando esperaban noticias de El estado de salud del padre de Wolf,y en efecto,Poseidon habia estado apartado escribiendo algo mientras el habia estado sentado con Integra

"No me odies por no haberte dicho mis planes..ya que no pienso despedirme de ti Al, por una sencilla razon,... no puedo decirte adios,ni a ti ni a Deuce, ustedes dos son mi mas grande debilidad, porque se que Maddie es una mujer fuerte y muchas veces tuve que decirle adios, pero ni a mi hijo ni a ti, podria despedirme jamas, porque? Porque son parte de mi y solo deseo volver a verlos...

Asi que, promete estar vivo para cuando yo regrese

Que lo hare

Volvere

Tienes mi palabra...

Y promete no meterte en lios porque no estaria para cuidar de esa cara bonita de muñequito de pastel que tienes"

Al leia asi -_- ' Poseidon siempre con sus bromas!

"Cuidate, nos vemos"

El conde suspiro hondamente, le parecia algo frio ese "cuidate, nos vemos" ya que no mencionaba nada de las ultimas palabras que le habia dicho , la carta le dejaba peor que antes, Maddie habia recibido un corazon de diamante y el solo unas lineas? Genial! Tenia en verdad que empezar a olvidarse de el!

Guardo la carta dentro de la caja fuerte y cerro con fuerza, preferia encerrarla y asi evitar pensar en el estupido dios que lo habia escrito

Nada fuera de lo normal ocurrio esos dias, Maddie se habia encargado del funeral de Patroclus, Deuce y los chicos habiamos asistido y fue realmente muy triste el decirle adios a un sirviente que habia sido tan leal, Cleo miraba a Manu quien la habia escoltado a los funerales, y mientras Su esposo y su madre le daban el ultimo adios ella tomaba el brazo de su sirviente

-Manu, promete que no moriras-pidio ella

El leal hombre le sonrio

-mi señora, yo daria mi ultima gota de mi sangre por usted y por el principe-

-me gustaria mas que continuaras protegiendonos incluso a nuestros hijos, siempre has estado a mi lado mi fiel Manu, y no se que haria si te perdieramos, solo quiero que sepas que eres parte de mi familia-

El hombre beso la diestra de la bella egipcia con respeto

-y ese es el mas grande honor que su majestad me concede,mi princesa

Cleo sonrio bellamente, ella no lo consideraba su sirviente si no como un tio sobreprotector

**HOLA **

**LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY**

**ESPERO QUE SE APUREN CON LOS 20 COMENTARIOS **

**PORQUE EL CLIMA NO ES MUY BUENO POR ESTOS LUGARES**

**XD**

**ASI QUE**

**20 RAPIDO Y SUBO EL OTRO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 10

En ese momento, Alucard miro hacia la entrada de el cementerio

Un vampiro alto, de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos muy azules, le miraba atentamente, iba todo vestido de negro, Gore y Thad tambien sintieron su presencia pero el chico lo reconocio enseguida

-Tio Velkan?-dijo dudoso de verlo ahi

El era el hermano menor de su padre y el lider del clan Rumano

Alucard fue a su encuentro

Ine le indico a Hades que se acercara

-ve con el, y escucha que quiere-

-claro-dijo el dios obedeciendo

El conde llego ante su pariente

-que haces aqui?-pregunto de mala manera

-supe lo de la Talamasca-respondio el otro con un marcado acento

-no es asunto tuyo-dijo Al de forma grosera

-lo es si quiero

-los clanes de vampiros..

-yo soy el lider, yo decido ayudarte-

-Damon..

-mi hermano no es de fiar Al-le interrumpio el otro- no me digas que confias en el?-

-por supuesto que no-sonrio el conde con desprecio-no confio en nadie

-pero tu y yo nos hemos llevado siempre muy bien y he decidido unirme a tu causa

-Velkan, no necesito…

-tu bebe esta a punto de nacer-dijo el rumano poniendo sus manos en los hombros del príncipe de Valakia- y sabes que solo yo puedo ayudarte… o le pediras ayuda a los perros de Reserva?

Al hizo una mueca molesta

-sabes que no

-entonces….permite que te ayude

-a que precio?-le miro el padre de Lala desconfiado

-bajo ninguno…tu eres mi primo y te amo por eso

El conde rio

-y yo que te creo!-

-AL…se que tienes un compañero nuevo…mas ahora se ha ido…permite que te demuestre….que yo puedo ocupar su lugar…necesitas mas aliados que enemigos y yo quiero estar de tu parte…permíteme ayudarte-dijo el hombre mirándolo fijamente

El príncipe se veia dudoso, y como dicen que el que calla otorga, el rumano solo sonrio, al parecer, su pariente aceptaba que se quedaba

-vaya, le vienen a rayar los cuadernos a mi hermano-interrumpio Hades con sarcasmo oyéndolo todo

Alucard se retiro

-no seas idiota, el es mi primo Velkan, se que elegimos a Manu…pero necesitamos mas ayuda posible

-si viene dispuesto a brindarla-llego Deuce interrumpiendo- y tu respondes por el…sera bienvenido

Velkan se acerco haciendo una reverencia

-me pondré también a sus ordenes joven Gorgon

-me conoces?-pregunto Deuce extrañado

-Thad nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes-sonrio a su sobrino- y creo que debemos estar unidos en lugar de estar separados, en cuanto se acerque esa batalla final contra la Talamasca…pueden contar con los vampiros rumanos

-y lo agradecemos –dijo Maddie uniéndose a su vez –

Solo Integra no se veia del todo convencida

-no te cae el chico, verdad?-pregunto Per colocándose a su lado

-no del todo….la familia siempre se debe mantener a distancia, querida…y Velkan jamas me ha gustado para Al-

-osea, le gusta?-pregunto la diosa sorprendida

-muere por el! Solo espero que Poseidon regrese pronto-dijo la condesa sonriendo con algo de hipocresía saludando al recién llegado

Al dia siguiente, nosotros nos organizábamos en la cafetería, estábamos como si fuera reunión de futbol americano, aprovechamos que Deuce estaba en su clase de cocina y siempre solia llegar 10 minutos despues ya que se quedaba a ayudar a los demás alumnos o a supervisar el siguiente platillo de la clase, asi que escuchábamos las instrucciones de Cleo

-mi mama estaba esperando el servicio de catering que llegara hoy, probaremos lo que nos ofrecen, además, de que ya instalaron las 3 pantallas en la sala lounge de la piscina exterior

-bien, y la tornamesa?-pregunto Holt

-instalada en una tarima, créanme, todo esta quedando mega increíble! Esta fiesta sera genial, invitamos a todos los de la RAD, creo que se merecen un descanso despues de los seres que nos atacaron

-y no crees que se aparezcan de nuevo?-preguntaba Lala nerviosa

-no, ya lo hubieran hecho-dijo Clawd- creo que Demeter solo queria asegurarse de tenernos amedrentados, y le demostramos que aun sin Poseidon, somos un buen equipo

-esa bitch!-decia Cleo furiosa- es una traidora

-quizas no es algo que ella quiera hacer, recuerda que Erik…-Frankie me miro apenada-ah..lo lamento Operetta

-y porque?-sonrei yo- esto es su culpa, no te preocupes…no voy a cargar con los errores de mi padre, por eso estoy aquí ahora con ustedes, porque quiero resarcir mi nombre

-asi se habla chica-me sonrio Clawdeen-

-bien, entonces, cual es el plan?-pregunto Thad- tu lo distraeras,Cleo?

-si, iremos al cine temprano y..

-que están haciendo?-pregunto Deuce al vernos a todos echos una bolita

Claro que gritamos asustado

-men! No hagas eso!-dijo Heath super palido-

-perdon…que traman?-dijo el griego extrañado

-nada amor!-sonrio Cleo levantándose veloz- solo estábamos chismeando

-si! Es un chisme rrrealmente jugoso! La dirrectorra Buena Sangrre trrrae novio nuevo

-eh?-dijimos todos

-que no sabían?-nos miro incrédula la rusa

-eh…no! Porque no nos lo dijiste?-le reclamo Lagoona

-perrro si todo mundo la ha visto con el galan en el mall, Verdad Heath?-

-y esta feo con F de foco fundido!-bromeo su novio

-ahora si lo he visto todo-respondio Deuce- en fin, nos vamos?-pregunto a su novia

-claro!-sonrio ella bellamente- nos vemos mañana chicos-

La egipcia nos guiño un ojo y los vimos irse

-bien, mañana temprano en casa de Cleo-mando Clawd- debemos tener todo listo

-entendido!- dijimos a una voz

La casa de los De Nile es una residencia estilo egipcio increíble, es enorme y tiene dos albercas, una interior y otra exterior,por cuestión de espacio, la fiesta seria en la grande al aire libre, la decoración había quedado estupenda, enormes gasas de tela verde neon adornaban el lugar, y los lounge estaban ya siendo colocados, todo en exquisito gusto

-que increíble se ve todo!-decia Gil maravillado

-si…creo que entre Clawdeen y Cleo pueden poner ya su negocio de fiestas-sonrio Frankie

-ambas son increibles-beso Thad a la lobita, el cual lucia aun su brazo vendado pero su condición de vampiro lo hacia sanar rapidamente

-si! Ellas me organizaron mi cumpleaños, se acuerdan?-aplaudia Lala feliz

-claro chiquita, fue genial-sonreia Clawd abrazándola

-bien, ahora a esperar a los invitados-sonreia Frankie- Holt, comienza a poner algo de ambiente

-ooh yeah!-grito el chico feliz subiendo hábilmente a su tarima

Toda la escuela había sido convidada y en menos de media hora, estaban ya haciendo fila para entrar, incluso había chicos que no eran de Monster High que se querían colar a la fiesta de "no cumpleaños" del capitán , pero los sirvientes de Cleo eran bastante estrictos, Cleo había llevado a Deuce al cine y ya iban rumbo a la casa de la chica

-no entiendo porque quisiste ir tan temprano esta funcion-decia su novio extrañado-

-solo se me ocurrio-sonrio ella

Deuce le miraba preocupado

-ya veo

-que?-dijo la chica

-nada

-que pasa?

-no es nada

-Deuce, No me hagas enojar! Que es lo que piensas?

-bueno…como últimamente he estado algo deprimido…quizás..ya te aburriste de mi

Cleo le miro extrañada, resoplo fuerte y mando:

-para el auto

-como?

-que pares el auto ahora!-grito

-esta bien!-dijo el obediente

Deuce estaciono en un parque mientras ella estaba sumamente furiosa cruzada de brazos

-no puedo creerlo Deuce Gorgon! Que puedas pensar eso de mi

-bueno

-yo aburrirme de ti?

-es que..

-callate que te estoy regañando!

-esta bien!-dijo el chico obediente-

Su esposa se volteo para enfrentarlo

-sabes que eres el amor de mi vida? Que sin ti, no se vivir?

El solo asintió veloz

-que cada dia que pasa, lo único que espero es que llegue pronto el dia de nuestra boda para ya nunca jamas separarnos? Lo sabes?

-si. Si lo se-respondio Deuce como si fuese un examen

-y que me duele muchísimo saber que en estos momentos…estas sufriendo demasiado?

El griego solo suspiro

-pero sabes que es lo que mas me duele? Que guardes todo eso para ti Deuce…que hayas pasado semanas enteras sin decirme como te sentias

-amor

-los sentimientos si importan! Aunque la loca de tu madre diga que no, tu sabes bien lo importantes que son! Extrañas a tu padre, eso lo sabemos todos, lo que no quiero...es que encierres lo que sientes sin decírmelo…

El chico no sabia que decir

-porque te aseguro que Poseidon se sentiría muy decepcionado de saber que te fue tan sencillo olvidarte de el, cuando le fue muy difícil hacer que lo aceptaras en tu vida

Deuce suspiro nuevamente

-amor….no quiero verte mas asi-pidio ella llorando-yo también lo extraño…pero te extraño mas a ti…por favor…no te encierres de esa manera y me alejes de ti…

El griego beso a su novia intensamente

-jamas te haría a un lado,amor

-lo hiciste por unas semanas

-lo se…y lo lamento tanto-dijo el chico muy arrepentido-Cleo tu sabes que te adoro, tu y DJ son todo para mi….no quiero que pienses que te excluyo porque jamas podría hacerlo

La chica lo abrazo con fuerza

-entonces vuelve de nuevo a ser el mismo Deucey que adoro…ahora eres el líder y te necesitamos al 100…mas no borres el recuerdo de Poseidon…jamas te olvides de quien mas te ama...porque ellos nunca podrían olvidarse de ti

El por respuesta, comenzó a llorar abrazándola

-es que lo extraño demasiado-dijo al fin

Cleo sonrio estrechándolo mas fuerte

-lo se

-se que es estúpido sentirme asi pero jamas pensé que se iria de mi lado

-el volverá

-odio pensar lo contrario

-entonces no lo hagas-dijo ella acariciándolo- piensa siempre que con cada dia que pasa, se acercara el momento en que el vuelva a estar con nosotros….tu padre es un Dios…y nada ni nadie va a apartarlo de ti…confía en eso y veras que muy pronto…regresara

Deuce solo asentia recargándose en su novia

-te amo Cleo-le confeso

-y yo te adoro a ti-dijo ella- jamas quiero verte caer amor, no es digno del príncipe de los mares y menos de mi esposo

El sonrio

-te prometo que no pasara de nuevo-dijo el chico besándola

-volveras al equipo de básquet?-

-si

-que bueno porque hemos perdido los 3 ultimos partidos!Clawd apesta como estratega

El rio de buena gana

-si…me lo imagino-

La bella egipcia se acurruco de nuevo en sus brazos

-quieres ir a casa?-sugirio el besando su hermoso cabello

-eh….

-no?

Cleo se levanto mirándolo

-te hice una fiesta

- a mi?-pregunto sorprendido Deuce-

-si, para animarte, un no cumpleaños!

-amor, mi cumpleaños es el mes próximo-

-ya lo se pero quise hacerte un "no cumpleaños" y todos apoyaron

Deuce sonrio

-en serio? Que genial!-

-asi que cuando lleguemos a casa, pon cara de "oh my ra!" o si no, todos sabran que te lo dije

-palabra de De Nile-dijo Deuce alzando su mano

Mientras tanto, nuestro vigia Heath estaba con su novia de lo mas passion en la entrada "según" vigilando que la camioneta de el griego llegara para avisarnos, los miembros del equipo habían llegado ya a la reunión y estaban en un lounge aparte, todos menos Al

-porque no quiso venir?-pregunto Maddie a la condesa

-mi marido anda bastante apático estos días

-ese tal Velkan-pregunto Hades a lado de Per quien comia mucha comida chatarra-quien es?

-es el hermano menor del padre de Damon-informo Ine-es el líder del clan rumano, uno de los mas poderosos en Europa, ellos rinden cuentas al rey por separado, pero no se, nunca me ha caído nada bien

-dejame adivinar…esta enamorado de Al-sonrio Nadine Burns

-mas de la mitad de los vampiros lo están, Alucard Es como la reinita del pueblo-se burlo la rubia-el era uno de los posibles candidatos que mi marido tenia para compañero anteriormente

-como?-pregunto Maddie

-si...digamos que de todos…el no le parecía tan mala idea-

La madre de Deuce se quedo algo pensativa al oírlo, mas Gore sonrio con algo de malicia mientras bebia su escoces

En eso, Deuce y Cleo llegaron y todos volteamos rápidamente a decirle "sorpresa!" claro esta nada bien organizado aunque ambos chicos solo se miraban con complicidad, creo que nuestro amigo ya sabia de la sorpresa!

Mas no por eso disfrutamos como nunca de la fiesta, estuvo increíble! Incluso los mayores se divirtieron con nosotros, Lala bailo con su mamá a falta de su padre, Frankie invito a bailar a Viktor que honestamente con unas copas de mas, se pone bastante chistoso al hablar! Todo parecía ser como cuando estaba Poseidon entre nosotros, y su hijo, jamas dejo de tocar su dije en toda la fiesta, como recordando que su progenitor era el responsable de tener a todos esos nuevos compañeros con ellos, jamas la unión padres e hijos había sido tan buena, como desde el dia que el dios llego a nosotros, haciendo una nueva familia de este equipo…

Mientras tanto Al, se encontraba vigilando la ciudad

Los recientes ataques de la Talamasca no lo tenían del todo tranquilo

O era quizás que no se sentía a gusto con todos reunidos menos su amigo ahí, como si no les importase que no estuviera, asi que preferia alejarse y estar rondando la ciudad y dar la señal de alarma por si notaba alguna actividad fuera de lo normal

Mas la noche era pacifica, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, y el suspiraba aburrido

Cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba

Era Velkan

-desde hoy-dijo despacio- vigilare contigo

-no es necesario-respondio Al-

-creeme…de ahora en adelante..todo es necesario-le dijo el vampiro mirándolo fijamente y sus ojos resplandecían con fuerza

Al no podía evitar mirarlo, y hacia que sus ojos cambiaban a su vez de color, mas el recuerdo de Poseidon fue mas fuerte y se alejo de su primo, el cual solo sonreía de manera bastante sospechosa

En la fiesta, Los chicos comenzaron a pedirme que cantara una canción y yo accedi

Me lleve un raudal de aplausos cuando subi al pequeño escenario cerca de la tornamesa de Holt

-hola a todos-sonrei-mis amigos me pidieron una canción para terminar este verano con muchos animos y esperar la llegada del otoño, que nosotros…esperamos que venga acompañada del regreso de un gran amigo

Los mayores del equipo me aplaudieron

-asi que….escribi esta canción dedicada a el…no se si me escuches Poseidon….pero va para ti..

**You said it in a simple way  
4am, the second day  
How strange that I don't know you at all  
Stumbled through the long goodbye  
One last kiss, then catch your flight  
Right when I was just about to fall**

I told myself don't get attached  
but in my mind I play it back  
Spinning faster than the plane that took you...

And this is when the feeling sinks in  
I don't wanna miss you like this  
Come back... be here, come back... be here  
I guess you're in New York today  
I don't wanna need you this way  
Come back... be here, come back... be here

The delicate beginning rush  
The feeling you can know so much  
Without knowing anything at all  
And now that I can put this down  
If I had known what I'd known now  
I never would have played so nonchalance

Taxi cabs and busy streets  
That never bring you back to me  
I can't help but wish you took me with you...

And this is when the feeling sinks in  
I don't wanna miss you like this  
Come back... be here, come back... be here  
I guess you're in London today  
I don't wanna need you this way  
Come back... be here, come back... be here

This is falling in love in the cruelest way  
This is falling for you and you are worlds away

New York... be here  
But you're in London and I break down  
Cos it's not fair that you're not around

This is when the feeling sinks in  
I don't wanna miss you like this  
Come back... be here, come back... be here  
I guess you're in New York today  
And I don't wanna need you this way  
Come back... be here, come back... be here

I don't wanna miss you like this  
Come back... be here  
Come back... be here

**Lo dijiste de una forma tan simple  
A las cuatro de la mañana del segundo día  
Que raro que no te conozca del todo  
Tropezamos a través del largo adiós  
Un ultimo beso, luego tomaste tu vuelo  
Justo cuando yo estaba a punto de caer**

Me dije a mi misma "no te aferres"  
Pero en mi mente seguía reproduciéndose  
Mas rápido que el avión que te llevó

Y así es cuando el sentimiento se hunde  
No quiero extrañarte de esta forma  
Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí  
Supongo que hoy estas en New York  
No quiero necesitarte de esta forma  
Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí

La delicada prisa del comienzo  
La sensación de que se puede saber mucho  
Sin saber nada en absoluto  
Y ahora que no puedo detenerlo  
Si hubiera sabido lo que se ahora  
No habría actuado tan indiferente

Cabinas de taxis y calles ocupadas  
Que nunca te traerán de vuelta a mi  
No puedo evitar desear que me hubieras llevado contigo

Y así es cuando el sentimiento se hunde  
No quiero extrañarte de esta forma  
Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí  
Supongo que hoy estas en Londres  
No quiero necesitarte de esta forma  
Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí

Esto es enamorarse de la forma mas cruel  
Esto es enamorarme de ti y tu estas a un mundo de distancia

En Nueva York... quédate aquí  
Pero tu estas en Londres y yo me derrumbo  
Porque no es justo que no estés cerca

Y así es cuando el sentimiento se hunde  
No quiero extrañarte de esta forma  
Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí  
Supongo que hoy estas en New York  
No quiero necesitarte de esta forma  
Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí

No quiero extrañarte de esta forma  
Vuelve... quédate aquí  
Vuelve... quédate aquí

A todo mundo les encanto la canción, Maddie me beso con ternura agradeciéndome en su nombre, al igual que Deuce y Cleo, y yo solo sonreía sonrojada

El otoño comienza…y solo deseamos que con el

Regrese de nuevo nuestro líder

Ya que la añoranza es demasiada

Y el peligro es muy grande

Me llamo Operetta

Y me alegra saber que estan de nuevo con nosotros

Song: come back be here

Taylor Swift.

**HOLA A TODOS**

**GRACIAS POR ESOS 20**

**DEJO EL CHAPTER FINAL**

**ESPERAMOS SUS 20 COMENTARIOS FINALES**

**PARA PODER SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE**

**CUIDENSE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON

LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL

LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE

REY KON

PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.


End file.
